there's only room for one
by honne
Summary: She's more than just a pretty mean girl and no one can replace her. A collection of freeverses and drabbles centered around Drew.
1. dethroned

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO universe and all related people and whatnot, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>i. dethroned<p>

* * *

><p>hey drew<p>

weren't you **queen **

of a place called camp half-blood?

of _cabin 10_?

'cause it looks like _your_ reign's come to an end

it's (dumpster queen) **piper**-gorgeous-without-trying-**mclean's **now

and she's specialspecialspecial

no makeup to cover that oh-so-pretty face

with _chocolate brown hair_ and _kaleidoscope eyes_

(kaleidoscope isn't even a color!)

she's sugar and **spice **and _everything nice_

not b/i/t/c/h/y at all

(hah, what a lie that is, _sweetie_)

**miss movie star** better watch out

because you ALWAYS get what you want

and you want your kingdom back

this time **you're** not backing down

'cause you're not the type to _just give up_

pipes, hon, can count on that

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why I keep writing these...I really don't...I based this on a really short freeverse I wrote about some random girl losing her metaphorical tiara and kingdom.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :) Pretty please review, feedback is great. :)**


	2. more than that

**A/N: Set pre-TLH. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>ii. more than that<p>

* * *

><p>"you're such a <em>bitch<em>, drew!"  
>{<strong>bitch<strong>_slut_whore}  
>it's nothing new<br>whether it's **behindherback** or **toherface  
><strong>she's heard it all  
><em>sticks and stones may break my bones<br>but words will never hurt me_  
>what a LIE<p>

but she's learned to i g n o r e it  
>d i s m i s s it<br>because they're just _**jealous**_  
>she's (im)<strong>p-e-r-f-e-c-t <strong>and they're **n-o-t**

maybe she used to be** icedteasugarsweet**  
>but she sure as hades isn't anymore<br>she's your typicaltypicaltypical mean girl  
><strong>saccharinewords<strong>&**cattyremarks**&**gorgeouslooks  
><strong>she's got the boys ~wrapped~ around her finger

but there's always **more** than meets the eye  
>and hiding behind her {<strong>sparkle<strong>shineglimmer} mask  
>is just another girl<br>trying to make it through the world  
>in the only (best) way she thinks she can<br>'cause you don't know what she's been through

and she's on top of the freaking world  
>&amp;&amp; she's not about to get to/p/p/l/e/d off  
>but if she does?<br>(it'd be worse than losing her _pinkpinkeyeliner_)  
>well, she'll just <span>climb<span>_fight_**win** her way back to the top  
>you know she will<br>'cause she's drew like that


	3. hold your head up high

iii. hold your head up high

* * *

><p>you are not a <em>very nice girl<em>

in fact, you're a downright bitch 

(an oh-so-pretty one)

but you're kind of okay with that

because being (too) nice

is how you get h/u/r/t

s.t.e.p.p.e.d on

t-a-k-e-n a-d-v-a-n-t-a-g-e o-f

and you just can't have that

can you?

-:-

you're numberone

(you don't settle for a n y t h i n g less)

q*u*e*e*n

over everyone else

(or maybe just _cabin10_&_camphalfblood_)

and you're not letting _anyone_

take that crown away from you

not even perfectprettypiper

-:-

but karma's a bitch, honey

(the bitchiest of them all)

and she's gonna catch up to you

then where will you be?

numberone?

(always above everyone else)

or will you fall?

(get stepped on)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't like this one as much... *shrug***

**Anyways, review, please? c:**


	4. lovegame

**A/N: This is the result of me staring at my laptop screen, trying to figure out what to write. Review, please? :)**

* * *

><p>iv. lovegame<p>

* * *

><p>with a toss of your <em>blackblackhair<br>_one**dazzling**_smile  
><em>&& a few _sweetsweetwords  
><em>they're **yours  
><strong>(it's all too easy)

but as soon as the chase is over  
>(it's just not as thrilling)<br>_snap!  
><em>they're **g o n e**

_sweetie_, you toy with their **hearts  
><strong>then b/r/e/a/k them into  
>ittybittytinylittlepieces<br>(_no big deal_)

but maybe you're just not one for commitment  
>(and <em>honey<em>, you're kind of indecisive)  
>you just want a bit of <em><strong>fun<strong>_, that's all  
>that doesn't make you a <strong>slut<br>**right?


	5. in denial

**A/N: Did Izzie actually write a drabble? :O She did! Well...here's my first Drew drabble. The guy in this could be anyone you find worthy of Drew's attention, whether it be a canon character, someone of your imagination, a demigod, a mortal, etc. Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback! :)**

* * *

><p>v. in denial<p>

* * *

><p>Drew was never one for waiting around for prince charming. She believed in getting what you want, when you want it, and she's always been one for instant gratification. So the moment she sees him, she knows who she wants. She knows she's going to get him. All it takes is some of that special Drew charm – it won't be too long until he's hers.<p>

Soon enough, he's wrapped around her finger and they're the best couple ever.

And for a while, it's perfect.

...

She's absolutely shocked when he breaks up with her (even if it doesn't show on her dropdeadgorgeous face). It's supposed to be the other way around! _Her _heart's not supposed to be getting broken into ittybittytinylittlepieces.

But instead of crying with mascara running and eating ice cream with chocolate (no matter how much she wants to), she holds her head high and moves on, not even wobbling once in her limited edition heels.

She didn't want him, anyway.


	6. beautiful broken perfection

**A/N: I wrote this when I supposed to be doing homework. Yay for procrastination! I didn't really know where I was going with this; I just knew I wanted to write about something beautiful, but easily broken. It was either snowflakes or castles, and I went with castles, but you never know…I was trying to use this concept for another character, but Drew works for like, _everything. _And reviews are fabulous. ;)**

* * *

><p>vi. beautiful broken perfection<p>

* * *

><p>You're the queen of your crystal castles.<p>

Castles full of beauty, perfection, love, and lust. Castles of a perfect life and perfect looks and perfect everything because that's what you are. _Perfect. _Isn't that right?

Think again, because you're not perfect, no matter what your rose red lips say. Your crystal castles hide the broken girl with a broken family and a line of broken hearts left behind her.

Broken, broken, broken.

_Cracked._

That's what you are, gorgeous.

Just like your cracked, crystal, castles.


	7. model reputation

**A/N: This was rather fun to write. Review, lovelies? :)**

* * *

><p>vii. model reputation<p>

* * *

><p>darling, the world is your runway<p>

and you're a supermodel

(all eyes on you)

don't tripandfall even once, honey

because you are drew

you are flawless

you have a reputation

you do not just tripandfalldown

(in front of everyone)

it just doesn't workthatway

because you are drew and you sparkle

you're the center of attention, honey

(even if you're an icecoldbitch)

not the silly girl falling down

(lastplacesecondrate)

honey, you hold your head up high

and strut down the runway

because you are drew and you shine

like a star, darling


	8. flowercolored lipstick

**A/N: For Valentine's Day, here's a drabble about Drew and her lipstick through the years. Now go forth and eat chocolate (and leave a review :D)!**

**Also, DerpyUnicorns101: I LIKE YOUR PENNAME. And aww, thank you! :) That's what I was going for. ^_^**

* * *

><p>viii. flower-colored lipstick<p>

* * *

><p>When she's seven, she uses lipstick to write happy words and draw happy pictures on mirrors.<p>

When she's ten, she uses lipstick to look like the flawless, oh-so-pretty, girls in magazines.

When she's thirteen, she uses lipstick to make her feel mature and glamorous and not like a little girl.

When she's sixteen, she uses lipstick to leave lipstick stains on boys and hearts and memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thank you all for reviewing and reading thus far, I appreciate every visitor and hit and review I get. Air hugs to all of you lovelies. :)**


	9. a shine so bright

**A/N: I guess this could kind of be a continuation to both _more than that_ and _model reputation. _And I really wanted to write something based on that line from_ Ours _by Taylor Swift because I love that line so much. Reviews are also love. :)**

* * *

><p>ix. a shine so bright<p>

* * *

><p>– <em>don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine<em>

She hears the whispers that follow her.

[and they're hardly ever nice - but she's not a very nice girl.]

She's hit by the rocks people throw at her.

[metaphorically, of course.]

But it shouldn't matter what they think. As long as she is Drew and she is gorgeous and she is fabulous, she shouldn't and doesn't care.

For she is a shining star - the brightest in the whole damn sky, thankyouverymuch.

It doesn't even occur to her that she might fall.


	10. big white lies

**A/N: Drew/Luke. This is a crack pairing that I thought of late at night while musing about my writing and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen it before. It goes along with the I-ship-Drew-with-pretty-much-everyone-with-no-regrets. This is the more vulnerable side of Drew...Don't why it turned out this way, but it did. o.O Have any thoughts? Leave a review. ;)**

* * *

><p>x. big white lies<p>

* * *

><p>It's amazing, stolen kisses and sweet, whispered nothings and long, secret walks.<p>

[there's more fun on the dark side, honey.]

She knows he's bad, she's knows there's something off about him, but she doesn't care.

[it's funny how they're both masking their pain; they're both brokenbrokenbroken.]

Oh, he has a pretty face (except for that scar), but that face has fooled many.

[he's a thief and bad boys are always attractive.]

Maybe for once, her heart's been stolen.

[instead of being the another way around.]

Who's being toyed with now, baby?

[she's been blinded by his deception.]


	11. want not need

**A/N: It's been like, what, two months since I last updated? I'm so sorry, readers! D: I just had no inspiration...no muse... But it came. Finally. I hope you're still reading. **

**This chapter is inspired by and based on the song "I Want" by One Direction. Just listening to it totally reminded me of Drew.**

* * *

><p>xi. want not need<p>

* * *

><p>"Isn't this pretty?" Drew says with a lipglossed smile, pointing to a bracelet with glass beads as she walks through the mall with Boy of the Month. Or Week. Or Day. It all depends how long it takes for Drew to get tired of him. She thinks his name is Jayden, but it might be Brandon or Jackson.<p>

"I really want it…" Drew sighs, looking up at Jayden or Brandon or Jackson with big brown eyes, biting her lip to keep the smirk from showing.

He complies, of course, she_ is_ irresistible, after all, and soon she has another accessory to add to her ever-growing collection. She doesn't even need to use charmspeak.

A week later (she's surprised she's kept him around that long), she dumps Jayden or Brandon or Jackson (it's Jayden, she learns), who's just another boy she leaves heartbroken and her with a new piece of jewelry.

/

She's applying lipstick in the mirror, getting ready for a night out, Jayden or Brandon or Jackson to soon be forgotten. She slips the bracelet onto her slim wrist, the glass beads catching the light – there are no memories attached to it; it's just another accessory she holds in her hand.

Or so she'd like to think.

The bracelet soon joins the many pieces of jewelry and perfume bottles and even a pair of shoes in the back of her closet, a place where shattered hearts and faded memories are shoved away, not to be remembered. She claims that she's tired of the jewelry and perfume and gifts and they're all out of style and she wants moremoremore but really, they're just reminders of boys she never loved.

(Those "I love yous" were all lies.)

Maybe the perfume and the jewelry and the flowers and the oh-so-many gifts are supposed to fill that empty hole in her heart.

But they never do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review (they're like FF cookies), if you'll forgive me for the absence. Let's try to make it to 50! :) That would really make my day, week, whatever.**


	12. sourire

xii. sourire

* * *

><p>Drew is a master of smiles.<p>

There is the saccharine smile, the one she uses when she's telling it like it is (it usually involves telling someone off) with condescension dripping from her voice and she usually ends with _hon_ or _dear._ It's one of her favorite smiles to use.

Then there is the charming smile, the one she uses to get what she wants. She bats her eyelashes and flashes it at a guy and he just falls at her feet – it's all too easy. Sometimes she adds charmspeak for an added boost.

She can't forget her smirks, of course. Tiny ones when she's succeeded in getting what she wants or she knows she looks dropdeadgorgeous (as always). Full on smirks when she's giving a particularly scathing remark and she couldn't care less about the retorts she receives. It's not worth her time.

There's the broken smile, the one she uses to convince others – and herself – that everything is perfectly fine, thank you very much. It's usually followed by a snappish remark, hiding the hurt inside. She can't let her façade slip, after all; she is alwaysalwaysalways on top.

But the one smile Drew has forgotten is the true smile - one full of elation and contentment and laughter. It's the smile that comes from the smell of nutmeg at Christmas (or used to) and being loved, instead of feared. It comes from being put first and not cast aside to make room for someone else.

Sometimes it comes from being in love.

(But she never has been – how ironic.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know where this came from. Or if it was any good (reviews are wonderful, hinthint). Anyway,_ sourire_ means "to smile" in French and French is the language of love and the language all Aphrodite children know. ;) Drew officially has a last name now, too: Tanaka! :D**


End file.
